Angel & Demon
by Die Schwarze Lady
Summary: Silas tötete die Nonne und will sich nun in seinem Zimmer dafür bestrafen, als unerwartet eine Unbekannte sein Zimmer betritt und ihn davon abhält. Sie versucht ihm das zu geben, was er noch nie von einem Menschen bekommen hat.
1. Prolog

**Hi Ihr lieben Leser!**

Die Figur des Silas fand ich schon während dem Lesen schrecklich arm und bemitleidenswert, weshalb mir auch gleich eine Fanfiction dazu eingefallen ist! Das erste Kapitel tippte ich vom Buch ab, damit ihr besser in die Story reinfindet. Die folgenden fünf Kapitel stammen dann ausschließlich von mir und erst im Epilog habe ich wieder ein Kapitel von Dan Brown umgeschrieben!

Ich hoffe Euch gefällts und Ihr hinterlässt mir ein Review!

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**Prolog**

**Sakrileg - Kapitel 39**

Das spartanische Zimmer in dem Sandsteingebäude an der Rue La Bruyere hatte schon viel Leid gesehen, doch Silas fragte sich, ob die Welt jemals einen größeren Schmerz gekannt hatte als den, der in der Seele seines bleichen Körpers wütete.

_Du hast dich hereinlegen lassen. Jetzt ist alles verloren._

Die Brüder hatten ihn hinters Licht geführt. Sie hatten lieber den Tod in Kauf genommen, als ihr Geheimnis zu verraten. Silas brachte nicht die Kraft auf, den Lehrer anzurufen.

Nicht nur, dass er die einzigen vier Menschen getötet hatte, die das Geheimnis kannten, er hatte auch noch die Nonne in der Kirche Saint-Sulpice getötet. _Sie hat sich gegen Gott gestellt. Sie hat Opus Dei herabgesetzt!_

Es war eine Affekthandlung gewesen, aber sie machte alles noch komplizierter, als es ohnehin schon war. Bischof Aringarosa hatte das Telefonat geführt, das Silas den Zutritt zur Kirche verschafft hatte – und was würde der Abbe denken, wenn er entdeckte, dass die Nonne tot war?

Silas hatte sie zwar wieder in ihr Bett gelegt, aber die Wunde an ihrem Kopf war unmöglich zu übersehen. Er hatte versucht, das Loch vor dem Obelisken mit den Trümmern der Bodenplatte wieder zu verschließen, aber auch diese Beschädigung war offensichtlich. Man würde sofort wissen, dass jemand da gewesen war.

Silas hatte vorgehabt, im Ordenshaus von Opus Dei unterzutauchen, sobald seine Aufgabe hier erledigt war. _Bischof Aringarosa wird dich beschützen. _Silas konnte sich keine freudvollere Existenz vorstellen, als ein Leben hinter den schützenden Mauern des Opus-Dei-Hauptquartiers in New York. Er würde nie wieder einen Fuß vor die Tür setzen. Innerhalb der Mauern dieser Zufluchtsstätte gab es alles, was er brauchte.

_Niemand wird dich vermissen._

Aber ein prominenter Mann wie Bischof Aringarosa konnte leider nicht so einfach von der Bildfläche verschwinden.

_Du hast den Bischof in Gefahr gebracht. _Silas starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Boden. War es nicht besser für ihn, sich das Leben zu nehmen? Schließlich hatte Aringarosa ihn überhaupt zum Leben erweckt, damals, in dem kleinen Sprengel in Spanien. Er hatte ihn erzogen, ihm ein Lebensziel gegeben…

„Mein Freund", hatte Anringarosa zu ihm gesagt, „du bist als Albino auf die Welt gekommen. Die anderen können dich _deswegen_ nicht beleidigen. Siehst du denn nicht, wie einzigartig es dich macht? Wusstest du denn nicht, dass auch Noah ein Albino war?"

„Der Noah mit der Arche?", fragte Silas staunend.

Aringarosa hatte ihn angelächelt. „Genau der. Noah mit der Arche. Er war ein Albino. Er besaß die Haut eines Engels, so wie du. Vergiss das nie. Noah hat alles Leben auf der Erde gerettet. Auch du bist zu großen Taten ausersehen, Silas. Der Herr hat dich nicht ohne Grund befreit. Auch auf dich wartet eine Berufung. Der Herr braucht deine Hilfe, um Sein Werk zu vollbringen."

Im Laufe der Zeit hatte Silas gelernt, sich in einem anderen Licht zu sehen.

_Du bist weiß. Rein. Schön. Wie ein Engel._

Jetzt aber hörte er in seiner Kammer im Pariser Ordenshaus die enttäuschte Stimme seines Vaters aus der Vergangenheit flüstern.

_Tu es un desastre. __Un spectre. _Du bist ein Unglück. Ein Gespenst.

Silas kniete auf dem hölzernen Boden nieder und betete um Vergebung. Dann streifte er die Kutte ab und griff zur Geißel.


	2. Angel & Demon 1

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**Angel & Demon **

Er schloss seine Augen und peitschte den Knotenstrick über die Schulter auf seinen Rücken. Aber dieses Mal erreichte er sein Ziel nicht.

Silas erstarrte als er spürte, dass jemand an der Geißel zog. Erschrocken ließ er sie los und wagte es nicht sich nach seinem lautlosen Besucher umzudrehen. _Der Lehrer! Er hatte ihn gefunden, er wusste vielleicht schon alles! _

Reuig senkte Silas seinen Kopf noch tiefer und wartete auf seine Bestrafung. Dadurch würde er sich noch reiner und freier fühlen. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah, er vernahm ein Geräusch, worauf hin er schloss, dass sein ungebetener Gast die Geißel fallen gelassen hatte.

Verwirrt unterdrückte er seinen Drang sich umzudrehen, als er eine sachte Berührung an seiner rechten Schulter wahrnahm. Ein Zittern durchfuhr seinen geschundenen, hellen Körper. Warme, weiche Finger strichen ihm über die Schulter, vorsichtig den verletzten Rücken hinab.

Eine Sehnsucht, welche sich Silas geschworen hatte für immer zu verbannen, suchte sich langsam ihren Weg aus der Dunkelheit.

_Geborgenheit und Liebe gab es nur in Gebeten und nicht in fleischlichen Gelüsten _- hallte es in seinen Gedanken wieder._ Sein ganzes Leben lang war er nie so angefasst worden, wie gerade eben. _

_Nur von wem? Wer war in seinem Zimmer?_

Aufgewühlt öffnete er seine roten Augen und erblickte eine Frau. Erstarrt vor Schreck konnte er sich nicht bewegen, als ihre zarten Finger nun zaghaft durch sein weißblondes Haar und über sein Gesicht glitten.

_Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich – eine Frau, in diesen Räumlichkeiten!? In diesem weltlichem, unzüchtigem Gewand!? _

Das weiße Top und die eng anliegende Jeans betonten alle ihre Vorzüge und schmeichelten ihrem zierlichem Körper._ Mit diesen Sachen wäre sie nie in das Ordenshaus eingelassen worden, noch nicht einmal beim Fraueneingang!_

_Wie kam sie herein? Wer hat sie geschickt? Was macht sie mit mir? _- durchfuhr es Silas heiß.

Blitzschnell packte er ihre Hand, die ihn gerade noch berührt hatte, zog sie zu sich auf die Knie, schlug ihr ins Gesicht, verdrehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken und zwang sie damit bäuchlings zu Boden. Er platzierte sich rittlings auf ihr und fixierte sie mit seinem Gewicht am Boden.

Alles ging furchtbar schnell und die Frau war dem Mönch nun hilflos ausgeliefert. Sie stöhnte leise vor Schmerz auf und Blut quoll aus ihrem Mundwinkel, sein Griff war eisern und erbarmungslos.

Wütend über die Ordensbrüder, welche sie hereingelassen hatten und seiner aufkeimenden Lust gegenüber - sein Glied streifte ihren wohlgeformten Hintern - schob er ihr Tanktop hinauf und griff zu seiner Geißel. Genau wie er es sofort bemerkt hatte, trug sie keinen Büstenhalter, da sich ihre Brüste durch das Top leicht abgezeichnet hatten.

Diese Hure, diese Sünderin, welche seine Gedanken so verdarb, sollte nun Buße tun. Sein Glaube sagte ihm, dass es seine Pflicht war, sie zu läutern. Er hob die mit seinem Blut getränkte Geißel an, schloss seine Augen für ein kurzes Gebet, spannte seinen Oberschenkel mit dem Bußgürtel an, um seine Lust zu vertreiben, öffnete seine Augen wieder, holte aus und - stoppte sein Vorhaben.

Silas stockte der Atem.

Es war schon dunkel draußen, er hatte die Vorhänge noch immer zugezogen und nur Kerzenlicht erhellte das kleine Zimmer. Und eben dieses reine Licht brachte sonderbare Linien auf dem Rücken der Frau zum Vorschein.

Silas traute seinen Augen nicht und brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er aus seiner Verblüffung erwachte. Wie in Trance legte er seine Geißel beiseite und berührte vorsichtig ihren Rücken. Die Frau zuckte zusammen. Silas hatte in seiner Zeit im Gefängnis viele verschiedene Tätowierungen gesehen und manche näher als ihm lieb gewesen war, aber so etwas war ihm noch nicht untergekommen.

Gab es überhaupt weiße Tätowierungen? Oder waren sie doch silbern? Er wusste es nicht, was er aber sah, waren zwei weiß-silberne Flügel, die sich von ihrer leicht gebräunten Haut wunderschön, überirdisch abhoben.

Behutsam fuhr er mit seinen Fingern die Linien nach um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sie sich nicht einbildete. Sie erstreckten sich von ihren Schulterblättern bis zu ihrem hüftigen Jeansansatz. Er fühlte ihre Erhabenheit und Weichheit, wie bei dem Fell einer Katze.

Ein letztes Mal strich er mit seiner großen Hand darüber und spürte wie schon zuvor ihre Angst. Noch immer hielt er ihren linken Arm fest, sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt und sie war ihm völlig ausgeliefert.

_Aber was wollte sie hier und was hatte sie ihm angetan? Sie hatte ihm dass Einzige gegeben, wonach er sich immer gesehnt hatte und er hatte es ihr mit Schmerzen gedankt. Schmerz adelt. Dieser Grundsatz kam ihm zum ersten Mal schlecht und falsch vor. _

Seine Wut war verraucht. Er würde es nicht mehr wagen dieses schöne, göttliche… - göttliche? - ja, die Flügel verband er unwillkürlich mit denen eines Engels - … Geschöpf zu bestrafen…

Silas ließ von ihr ab, erhob sich und kniete sich wieder vor dem Holzkreuz an der Wand zu Boden. Seine Geißel verweilte in seinen Händen.

_Was verlangst du von deinem Diener, Herr? _

_Ist das eine Prüfung? _

_Warum hast du sie zu mir geschickt?_

_Um meinen Glauben zu prüfen? _

_Mein Körper war schwach, zu leicht ließ er sich verführen. Aber mein Geist rettete mich, nur hätte er beinahe ein_ _unschuldiges Wesen verletzt, wo doch ich hier der einzige Sünder bin._

Schmerz adelt. Er hatte sich seine Selbstgeißelung nun mehr als verdient. Er hatte seinem Herrn, dem Lehrer und Bischof Aringarosa, große Schande bereitet.

Chiara hatte seine Verwunderung und Zweifel nur zu deutlich gespürt. Erleichtert, seiner Läuterung entgangen zu sein, beobachtete sie ihn und betastete ihre wunde Lippe.

Er hatte sie gewarnt. Es ihr vorausgesagt. Aber sie hatte es nicht wahr haben wollen. Zu lange schon begleitete und beschützte sie diese arme Seele. Sie hatte die Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben für ihn nie aufgegeben. So grausam konnte selbst Gott nicht sein. Aber als er ihr dann erläuterte, dass sie sich bald um eine neugeborene Seele zu kümmern hatte und mit der jetzigen bald Frieden schließen musste, war sie ausgerastet. Zuerst hatte sie gewütet und geschimpft, aber zuletzt nur noch gebettelt und geheult, ihm noch eine Chance für einen Neuanfang zu geben. Aber diesen hatte er bereits erhalten.

„Sein Schicksal ist besiegelt und er wird, wenn er dazu bereit ist, in ein neues Leben wieder geboren werden."

Dies waren die letzten Worte, die sie von Gott hören sollte.

„Bitte lass mich gehen", flüsterte sie brüchig, „ich möchte es noch ein letztes Mal versuchen und ihm das geben, was er in seinem Leben nie bekommen hat." Verloren senkte sie ihr Haupt, ihr blieben weder Tränen noch Worte um Gott um zu stimmen und fügte in Gedanken hinzu:

_„Deine allumfassende, bedingungslose Liebe."_

Chiara erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, wie sie hier her gekommen war. Eine undurchdringliche Dunkelheit hatte sie plötzlich umgeben und dann fand sie sich in diesem schönen, menschlichen Körper vor einer verschlossenen Zimmertür wieder. Niemand hatte sie bemerkt und sie wusste, dass das noch ein letztes Geschenk Gottes an sie war. Er hatte ihr den Weg bereitet. Gehen musste sie ihn selbst. Chiara hatte Silas Anwesenheit gespürt, die Klinke entschlossen ergriffen und war eingetreten.

Noch immer kniete der unbekleidete Albino vor dem hölzernen Kreuz. Silas sehnte sich nach dem reinigenden Gefühl des Schmerzes. Er nahm seine geliebte Geißel auf und hieb erneut auf sein gezeichnetes Fleisch ein.

Chiara sprang auf und verhinderte seine Selbstgeißelung auch dieses Mal. Besorgt kniete sie vor ihm, umfasste seine rechte Hand, welche sein Folterinstrument hielt, und strich ihm mit ihrer freien zaghaft über sein gesenktes Haupt.


	3. Angel & Demon 2

**Hi, wie ich sehe, gibt es auch ein paar Sakrileg-Fans!**

**Hier kommt mein 2. Kapitel zu Angel & Demon!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

Er wollte ihre Hand abschütteln, um endlich sein Vorhaben aus zu führen, aber sie gab nicht nach. „Nein, bitte mach das nicht.", flüsterte sie nun ganz nah an seinem Gesicht. Mit leichtem Druck löste sie seine Finger von der Geißel und entzog sie ihm langsam. Unbeachtet landete sie wieder auf dem Boden.

Sanft umschloss sie dieses Mal seine Rechte und zeichnete seine großen Finger nach. Jede Faser, jede Unebenheit, jeder Zentimeter seiner hellen Haut genoss diese einfache Geste.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Silas' leise, brüchige Stimme. Chiara hatte auch die letzte Spanne zwischen ihnen überwunden und ruhte nun mit ihrer Stirn an seiner. Der Mönch hatte es bis jetzt nicht gewagt sie anzusehen. Zärtlich strich sie ihm noch einmal durch sein weißblondes Haar und dann sein zitterndes Antlitz hinab. Sie war bestürzt, dass schon alleine diese Berührung ihn völlig verunsicherte.

_„Dein Schutzengel."_, drang es hauchzart in Silas' Gedanken.

Ungläubig löste er sich von ihr und blickte in ihre klaren grau-blauen Augen.

_Hatte er richtig gehört? Hatte er es überhaupt gehört oder nur gedacht?_

Ihr blondes, langes Haar schimmerte golden im Kerzenlicht und ihr ganzes Wesen strahlte Reinheit und Aufrichtigkeit aus.

_Wie könnte sie mich belügen?_

Hallte es noch in seinen Gedanken nach, als sie mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Lippen auf die seinen legte.

Aufgewühlt wollte sich Silas zurückziehen und die prickelnde Wärme, die seinen ganzen Körper erfasste, verdrängen. Aber Chiara ließ es nicht zu. Mit sanftem Druck verstärkte sie ihren Kuss und nahm seine rauen Lippen zärtlich in Besitz.

Sie strich liebevoll darüber um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es richtig war, dass Gott den Menschen diesen wundervollen Akt als Geschenk mitgegeben hatte – und nicht als Sünde.

_„__Liebt einander" _– schlich sich die leise Stimme wieder in Silas' Kopf.

Er gab auf. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ihr Duft und ihre Berührungen benebelten seinen Geist, welcher ihn mahnte, dass es falsch war, aber sein Körper war plötzlich erfüllt mit Leben und die Sehnsucht pulsierte in seinen Venen.

Unbeholfen verschloss er seine Augen und versuchte ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, bevor sie ihm entgegenkam und sich ihre Zungen endlich trafen. Zuerst berührten sie sich zaghaft, um zu erkunden, wie weit sie gehen konnten – _ob der andere es auch so wollte? _– da es für beide doch das erste Mal war.

Chiara war überwältigt von den tausend neuen Eindrücken, wie ihr menschlicher Körper darauf reagierte. Sie hatte die Menschen schon immer deswegen beneidet, aber nicht im Geringsten geahnt, dass es so schön sein würde.

Auch Silas war sprachlos. Noch nie hatte er so gefühlt, noch nie hatte ihm jemand gezeigt was Liebe ist, noch nie war es ihm so richtig vorgekommen.

Während ihr Kuss immer vertrauter und leidenschaftlicher wurde, strich Chiara mit ihrer Hand seinen Arm hinauf, wanderte weiter über sein Schlüsselbein und verweilte kurz auf seiner Brust – ehe sie immer wieder sanft um seine ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln kreiste.

Sein Körper zuckte vor Verlangen und ein kehliges Stöhnen unterbrach ihren Kuss. Unsicher öffnete Silas seine Augen, aber er fand sich in ihrem warmen, verständnisvollen Blick sofort geborgen. Zögerlich berührte seine rechte Hand ihren Oberschenkel und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er ohne ihr Einverständnis, es nicht mehr wagen würde sie anzufassen.

Sie fuhr ihre Linie, welche eine heiße Spur auf Silas' heller Haut hinterließ, wieder zurück. Ihre Hand ruhte nun auf seiner und führte sie weiter bis zu ihrem Jeansansatz.

Ein Zittern - erfüllt von Unsicherheit und Lust - durchströmte ihn, als er ihre weiche Haut an ihrem Bauch spürte. Ganz langsam bewegte sie seine Hand unter ihrem Top und erkundete mit ihm jede Einzelheit, bis Chiara sie endlich auf ihre erregte Brust legte und leise aufstöhnte.

Silas Blut kochte und schoss in seine Körpermitte. Keuchend vor Erregung küssten sie sich wieder und verschlossen ihre lustdurchtränkten Augen. Nun von ihr ermutigt, ergriff Silas selbst die Initiative – schob ihr Top hinauf und strich sachte über ihre Knospen. Chiaras Atem beschleunigte sich und ihre Haut brannte vor Verlangen, als er ihre Brüste ganz umfasste.

Er spürte sie – ihren schneller werdenden Herzschlag und ihre bedingungslose Hingabe – und all dies erregte ihn noch mehr.

Sie umschlang seinen Nacken fester und ihr Kuss wurde noch intensiver. Vorsichtig strich sie seinen Oberschenkel hinauf und ihre zitternden Finger umschlossen endlich seine volle Erregung.

Silas durchfuhr es heiß und er verlor nun völlig die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Alles wonach er sich sehnte war Erlösung – eine Erlösung, welche er sich zehn Jahre lang versagt hatte, und um die sein geschundener Körper nun so sehr flehte.

Er stöhnte und atmete heftiger unter ihren liebevollen, immer schneller werdenden Berührungen. Seine Hände glitten hinab, öffneten ihre Jeans, wollten sie genauso verwöhnen, liebkosen und streicheln – als er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und sich in ihre Hand ergoss.

Ein leichter Schweißfilm ließ seine helle Haut im Kerzenlicht dabei glänzen und verlieh ihm das Aussehen eines Engels.

Chiara war gefesselt von seinem Anblick und seiner anschließenden glücklichen Ausstrahlung. Sie verstand die Menschen immer weniger, die diesen Akt als Sünde bezeichneten.

_Wie kann so etwas Schönes, Befreiendes – böse sein? Wo doch daraus auch neues Leben gezeugt wird?_

Behutsam strich sie noch einmal über sein erschöpftes Glied und Silas keuchte auf, bevor ihre Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel zur Ruhe kam. Sachte glitt ihre Rechte wieder durch sein Haar, während sich sein Atem langsam beruhigte.

Sie hatte dieses Erlebnis zwar nicht mit ihm teilen können, aber sie war dennoch zufrieden, dass es ihr Schützling angenommen – Gottes Liebe - angenommen hatte.

Eine angenehme Erschöpfung breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und die berauschende Wirkung der Lust klang noch leise nach. Er fühlte sich so frei, so erleichtert, er wusste gar nicht mehr, wieso er sich dieses Geschenk Gottes so lange versagt hatte.

Doch plötzlich stürzte die Wirklichkeit grausam in seine Gedanken.

_Gott_ _– er hat dich wiedergeboren, dir einen neuen Weg gezeigt, dir eine neue Aufgabe gestellt, sein Werk – Opus Dei – zu vollbringen._

Jetzt fühlte er nur noch seinen schmerzenden Bußgürtel, der zu schwach gewesen war, als der Dämon der Wollust von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte und sein kaltes klebriges Sperma zwischen seinen Beinen, welches Bilder von Demütigungen, Vergewaltigungen und Folterungen aus der Gefangenschaft in ihm wach riefen.

Er hatte so sehr darum gekämpft diese zu vergessen doch nun quälten und bestraften sie ihn für seine Sünde.

_Ich bin ein Nichts, ich bin es nicht wert zu leben – ich bin ein Gespenst. _

_Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung… - die Bruderschaft, diese ungläubigen Ketzer, sie haben mir diese Frau geschickt, um mich von meinem Weg abzubringen, und ich bin schwach gewesen - …und erlöse uns von allem Bösen!_

Chiara hatte Silas' innerlichen Kampf nicht bemerkt, bis er seine wütenden roten Augen vernichtend auf sie richtete.

Verwirrt schrak sie vor dem Mönch zurück.

Er warf sie brutal zu Boden und peitschte seine Geißel auf ihren freigelegten Rücken. Sofort zeichneten sich die roten Striemen auf ihrer zarten Haut ab und die blutdurchtränkten weißen Linien, zeigten Silas ihr wahres Gesicht.

_Eine Kreatur des Teufels – wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? _

_Auch die haben Flügel!_

Ihr Köper schrie vor Schmerzen, aber sie konnte ihm nicht entfliehen, als er erneut auf sie einschlug.

Verzweifelt wandte sie ihren Kopf und erblickte hinter ihr den hünenhaften Albino, welcher sich zu seiner ganzen Größe aufgerichtet hatte und nun wie ein Racheengel über ihr schwebte.

_Was war passiert? _

_Was habe ich falsch gemacht?_


	4. Angel & Demon 3

**Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

Hitze überflutete sie – die Luft kochte, und Wut und Zorn beherrschten den Raum, als sei die Hölle aufgebrochen, um sie zu holen.

Es gab kein Entrinnen.

Es gab nur eine Hoffnung – seine Gnade.

Chiaras tränenverschleierte Augen suchten die seinen, sie konnte sich in ihm doch nicht so getäuscht haben.

Ja, er hatte Schreckliches ertragen müssen, aber hatte ihm dieser Bischof denn gar nichts beigebracht?

Sie war gleich misstrauisch gewesen, als Gott ihm diesen Weg aufgezeigt hatte – es war der gänzliche Gegensatz zu dem, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Man hatte ihn immer nur „Gut und Böse", Mann und Frau", „Schwarz und Weiß", gelehrt und dabei auf die grauschattierten Zwischentöne vergessen.

Natürlich durfte sie Gottes Handlungen nicht in Frage stellen, denn er sah immer das große Ganze vor sich und musste allen gerecht werden.

_Wie sollte das ein kleiner Schutzengel nur verstehen können? _

Aber sie hatte trotzdem ihren Willen bekommen, eine unmögliche Ausnahme und sie würde bis zuletzt um seine Seele kämpfen. Denn alles was er für seinen Seelenfrieden brauchte, war Liebe – eine Liebe, zu der ihm gegenüber sein ganzes Leben lang keine Menschenseele fähig gewesen war.

Schützend hob sie ihre Hand vor ihr Gesicht, als sich ihre Blicke endlich trafen. Mit purem Hass bestrafte er ihr Flehen.

„Bitte, nicht…", flüsterte ihre erstickende Stimme.

Doch Silas war besessen von ihrer Täuschung und hieb noch einmal auf sie ein. Schluchzend vor Schmerzen krümmte sie sich zusammen. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, dieses neue, schreckliche Gefühl schien ihre Nerven zu zerfetzen. Die Wunden brannten auf ihrer Haut und blutüberströmt lag sie vor dem einfachen Holzkreuz, welches den gegeißelten Sohn Gottes zeigte, zitternd am Boden.

Als Silas dieses Bild realisierte, versetzte es ihm einen Stich ins Herz.

_Was habe ich nur getan? _

Sein Magen rebellierte und es wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Verstört brach er zusammen. Seine Tränen flossen in Strömen.

_Ich habe genauso gehandelt, wie die Menschen damals, die nicht wahrhaben wollten, dass Gott seinen Sohn auf die Erde geschickt hatte, um ihnen eine einfache Botschaft zu verkünden – liebt einander! _

Reuig betrachtete er sich. Schuldig. Ja, sie waren schuldig. Seine groben weißen Hände waren mit ihrem Blut befleckt. Niemals wieder würde er sie reinwaschen können. Aber eines konnte er tun.

Er griff nach seiner zu Boden gefallenen Geißel und peitschte sie seinen mit Narben übersäten Rücken. Immer wieder schlug er auf sich ein, bis er seinen seelischen Schmerz nicht mehr fühlen musste, auch wenn er dabei sein Bewusstsein verlieren würde, er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Schmerz adelt.

Chiaras Sinne sammelten sich langsam und sie hatte erleichtert festgestellt, dass er von ihr abgelassen hatte. Sie brauchte etwas Zeit um wieder klar denken zu können, da ihr Körper höllisch litt.

Aber ihre innere Stimme drängte sie – es war wichtig sofort zu handeln.

_Doch um was zu tun?_

Langsam öffnete sie ihre tränengeröteten Augen, und ihr Blick fiel sofort auf ihren Schützling, welcher sich grausam selbst folterte. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie die Kraft nahm, aber sie verlor keine Zeit – stemmte sich auf die Beine, stürzte vor ihm abermals auf die Knie, zog den überrumpelten Mönch ganz nah an sich heran und umschlang ihn mit ihren schützenden Armen.

Silas würde abrupt aus seiner Trance gerissen und wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen kniete er am Boden, wurde mit einer innigen Umarmung an seiner Folterung gehindert – und diese war echt, er konnte ihre Wärme und Geborgenheit nur zu deutlich spüren.

_Womit habe ich das verdient? Wieso bist du so gut zu mir?_

_ „Menschen"_, hörte er die leise Stimme wieder in seinen Gedanken, _„sind Engel mit nur einem Flügel – um fliegen zu können, müssen wir uns umarmen." _

Zitternd ließ er seine Geißel nun endgültig fallen, schloss vorsichtig seine starken Arme um ihren zierlichen, verletzten Körper und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Stille. Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm breitete sich sanft über dem verwüsteten Feld aus, zurück blieben nur die aufgerissenen Wunden, welche neues Leben hervorbringen sollten, und auf den reinigenden, heilsamen Regen warteten.

Jetzt genoss sie dieses Gefühl – sog es ganz auf – und verstand die Menschen, wenn sie meinten _„Sie reinigen die Seele"._ Dankbar schloss sie ihre klaren Augen und ihre Tränen benetzten seinen alabasterfarbenen Körper.

Vielleicht gab es zweitausend Jahre nach Christi Geburt nicht mehr so viele Wunder wie damals, aber ab und zu geschah es, dass allein Tränen aus tiefster Reue und Vergebung die schlimmsten Wunden heilten.

Chiara fühlte wie ihre Schmerzen nachließen und der Heilungsprozess begann. Sie lächelte und war froh, dass sie trotz ihrem unverzeihlichen Verhalten noch immer von Ihm beschützt wurde.

Die Zeit um sie herum schien still zu stehen, sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie einander festhielten, um diesen Augenblick nicht enden lassen und sich ihrer Realität stellen zu müssen. Sie hatten Angst davor – _würde er sie wieder schlagen? – würde sie ihn ein für alle Mal zurückweisen?_

Silas' Inneres beruhigte sich langsam, aber die Ungewissheit blieb. Aus seinen Zweifeln gerissen, bemerkte er, dass sie ihre Umarmung löste. Sofort tat er es ihr gleich, wenn auch nicht gerne, und senkte beschämt seinen Blick, als der ihre ihn traf.

Er konnte ihr einfach nicht in die Augen sehen, nachdem, was er ihr angetan hatte, und sie verlangte es auch nicht. Als sie sich erhob, blieb eine kalte Leere in ihm zurück, die ihn frösteln ließ. Er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Fragend beobachtete er sie im Zimmer.

Chiara sah sich zum ersten Mal in einem Spiegel. Sie war überwältigt von Gottes Schöpfung.

_So sieht Er mich also?_ Aber die Ereignisse der heutigen Nacht hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Ihre Augen zeigten noch immer dieses klare Grau-Blau und wirkten zugleich unendlich müde. Sie war diese menschliche Anstrengung nicht gewohnt und ihr Körper war abgehetzt, verschwitzt und blutverschmiert.

Alles wonach sie sich sehnte war Erfrischung. Mit beiden Händen nahm sie die mit Silas' Blut und Wasser gefüllte Waschschüssel, und ging zu ihm zurück. Wartend stand sie vor dem Mönch und bat ihn lautlos um diesen Gefallen. Silas verstand. Er erhob sich, streifte seine braune Kutte über, nahm die Schüssel an sich und verließ leise das Zimmer.

Im dunklen Flur atmete er tief durch, als hätte er eine große Last – seine Sünden – für kurze Zeit zurück gelassen.

Alles schlief.

Niemand war zu sehen oder zu hören.

Unbeachtet betrat er den gemeinsamen Waschraum. Schlichte weiße Fliesen täfelten und eine Reihe von Waschbecken zierten die Wände. Das Neonlicht blendete ihn zuerst, doch er wagte keinen Blick in die Spiegel, als sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Es gab auch einige offene Duschen, aber Silas wollte sie nicht warten lassen.

Schnell säuberte er sich von den Spuren seiner Schwäche – seiner schrecklichen Erinnerungen – reinigte danach die Schüssel und füllte sie mit frischem warmem Wasser.

Bevor er eintrat, senkte er sein Haupt demütig zum Gebet.

_Bitte Herr, hilf' Deinem Diener, dass Richtige zu tun. _

Dann öffnete er die Tür. Seine Augen erblickten sofort die Segeltuchmatte, welche von ihr eingenommen wurde.

Sie hatte ihr Top ausgezogen und ihren verletzten Rücken freigelegt. Schuldgefühle drohten ihn zu übermannen, doch sie wandte sich um, lächelte zögerlich und lud ihn mit einer Geste ein, sich zu ihr zu setzen.


	5. Angel & Demon 4

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Wow ich hab ein Review bekommen! Vielen lieben Dank Nijntje! **

Keine Sorge, es wird noch heißer!

Wieder einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

Leise schloss er die Tür und kam langsam auf sie zu. Die Unschlüssigkeit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Das Wasser schwappte leicht über, als seine nervösen Hände die Waschschüssel neben die von ihr bereit gelegten, weißen, baumwollenen Tücher zu Boden stellte. Chiara hatte sie zuvor in der Kommode entdeckt und sie würden ihren Zweck erfüllen.

Sie erfasste seine Hand und verhinderte, dass er sich von ihr in eine andere Ecke des Zimmers entfernte. Schuldbewusst wich er ihrem Blick aus und nahm Platz. Er zuckte zurück, als er ihre Hände an seinem Mönchsgewand spürte.

Seine Augen durchbohrten sie zweifelnd – _das kann ich nicht zulassen, das habe ich nicht verdient. _

Aber sie ließ nicht locker. Silas wurde schlecht – wie konnte jemand so selbstlos sein?

Unfreiwillig ließ er sich von ihr aus seiner braunen Kutte helfen. Seine Wunden schmerzten sogleich, obwohl sie versuchte den groben Stoff vorsichtig zu entfernen. Bestürzt weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie hielt verbissen ihre Tränen zurück – er hatte seinen Rücken furchtbar zugerichtet.

Viele der alten Narben waren gar nicht mehr zu sehen oder neu aufgerissen und tiefe rote Striemen hatten sich in seine helle Haut gefressen. Nur ganz zart waren die Spuren ihrer heilenden Tränen, die gewundene Pfade beschrieben, zu sehen. Doch auch ihnen drohte die baldige Überflutung mit, dem wie Wasser fließenden, Blut – dennoch hatte es gewirkt. Keine Narben würden an diesen Stellen zurückbleiben – alles war unversehrt.

Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihre Lippen und sie wischte die aufkommenden Tränen beiseite, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Schützling widmete. Eine schwierige Aufgabe lag noch vor ihr.

Er stoppte ihre Hände, die ihn wieder ganz entkleiden wollten.

_Nein – dieses Mal werde ich keine Schwäche zeigen._

„Dein Bußgürtel …", versuchte sie zu erklären und blickte dabei in seine gehetzten Augen, „bitte …nimm ihn ab."

Silas war innerlich zerrissen, sein Bußgürtel war sein letzter „Schutz" vor neuerlichen Anwandlungen der Lust. Anderseits brauchte er seine Kraft für die Aufgabe und er hatte schon zu viel Blut verloren – und er wollte ihr nicht widersprechen. Zu groß waren seine Schuldgefühle und er hatte vor, es irgendwie wieder gut zu machen.

Er schlug seine Kutte zurück und hantierte an der Öffnung. Die Dornen gruben sich zuerst noch tiefer in sein sündiges Fleisch, bevor er ihn langsam löste. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nahm er ihn schließlich ganz ab und legte ihn beiseite. Sein Schenkel tobte. Chiara tränkte ein sauberes Tuch in der Schüssel, wand es aus und wurde von ihm aufgehalten.

Verständnislos trafen ihn ihre Blicke.

„Warum machst du das – warum hilfst Du mir? Ich habe… Dir Schreckliches angetan… ich…", Silas Stimme versagte und er suchte verzweifelt eine Antwort in ihren klaren, wunderschönen Augen.

„Jesus sagte einmal zu seinen Jüngern – _Was ihr an dem Geringsten von euch getan habt, habt ihr an mir getan._ Vergebung ist das wertvollste Geschenk, das man einem Menschen machen kann, genauso wie die Liebe.", schloss Chiara und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: _„Und beides habe ich Dir schon immer gegeben."_

Er senkte seine roten Augen, nahm ihr das Tuch ab und flüsterte leise: „Ich bin es trotzdem nicht wert, meine Wunden von Dir waschen zu lassen…"

„Wenn Du sie nicht von mir rein waschen lässt, wie sollst Du Dir dann je selbst oder anderen vergeben können? Auch Jesus hatte seinen Jüngern die Füße gewaschen um ihnen den richtigen Weg zu zeigen – liebt und achtet einander."

Stille Tränen der Reue flossen sein helles Antlitz hinab. Chiara strich ihm über die feuchte Wange – _„ja, auch sie reinigen" _– und sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Herz – _„Dich ganz tief in Dir, damit Du wieder neu wachsen kannst." _

Sie befeuchtete ein weiteres Tuch und begann behutsam seinen Rücken zu reinigen.

Eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Wohlgefallen durchströmte seinen geschundenen Körper, als er ihre sanften Berührungen spürte. Trotz seiner Wunden versuchte er dieses Gefühl auszukosten und zu genießen – _es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass sie Dich anfasst._

In der Schüssel färbte sich das Wasser rot und sein Körper war fast wieder weiß wie Schnee. Umständlich zog er sich an, nahm die blutdurchtränkten Tücher und sie Waschschüssel an sich, er murmelte ein schuldbewusstes „Danke" und verließ das Zimmer. Er entsorgte die gebrauchten Tücher im Wäscheabwurf und füllte die gereinigte Schüssel mit Wasser auf.

Noch immer war es ganz still auf dem Flur. Es schien, als befänden sie sich in seinem Zimmer in einer anderen Welt, die von der Wirklichen nicht wahrgenommen wurde – und er war mehr als nur dankbar dafür.

Leise betrat er den spärlich ausgestatteten Raum, übergab ihr die Schüssel und entkleidete sich sofort wieder, um seine Wunden an der Luft trocknen zu lassen. Chiara stellte sie zu Boden, tauchte ihre Hände ein und wusch endlich ihr Gesicht. Das Wasser hinterließ ein perlendes, erfrischendes Gefühl auf ihrer Haut. Sie versuchte es gleich noch einmal und fand es herrlich. Gottes Schöpfung steckte wirklich voller Wunder und war unergründlich.

Silas beobachtete sie zweifelnd – _sollte sie doch das sein, was sie vorgab zu sein? Sie verhielt sich in jeder neuen Situation, so als hätte sie sie noch nie erlebt – wie ein unschuldiges Kind – Wesen – mein Schutzengel? Aber das war einfach nicht möglich._

Sein Glaube war stark, er hatte ihm nur zu oft bewiesen, dass es einen „guten" Gott gab und wahrscheinlich seine treuen Gehilfen – die Engel, welchen er nach Bischof Aringarosas Aussagen sogar ähnlich sah. _Du bist weiß. Rein. Schön. Wie ein Engel. Aber… warum sollte Er mir einen senden…?_

Ertappt blickte er in ihre wissenden Augen. Chiara hatte es gespürt – so wie sie es immer spürte, wenn er an sie dachte.

Silas verschloss sich vor ihr und starrte zu Boden. Ein Hauch von Röte färbte seine Wangen und ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte sogleich ihre Lippen.

Das Geräusch, als sie das frisch getränkte Tuch aus wand, ließ ihn wieder aufsehen. Bittend hielt sie es ihm entgegen und sie war wieder so unbeschreiblich schön, wie kurz bevor sie ihn zuvor geküsst hatte. Aufgewühlt griff er nach dem weißen, feuchten Stoff und ihre Hände berührten sich. Chiara ließ los und wandte ihm ihren verletzten Rücken zu. Silas wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, diese kurze Berührung hatte ihn wieder völlig durcheinander gebracht.

Zitternd nahm er hinter ihr Platz und begann, bedacht darauf das Tuch immer zwischen seinen Händen und ihrer Haut zu führen, ihre Wunden zu reinigen.

Das Gefühl des Schmerzes durchzuckte sie jedes Mal, wenn er ihren aufgerissenen Striemen zu nahe kam. Er hielt dann kurz inne um ihr nicht noch mehr weh zu tun und strich behutsamer über ihren Rücken. Die fellartigen weichen Linien erstrahlten langsam in ihrem silbrigen Weiß und zeichneten sich wieder als zwei wunderschöne Flügel ab.

Auch Silas nahm die geheilten Spuren war – wusste sie aber nicht einzuordnen.

_„Deine Tränen"_, drang die wohlbekannte Stimme in seine Gedanken ein, _„sie haben mich geheilt."_

_Wie…? _

„_Deine Einsicht, Deine Reue,… haben es bewirkt."_

Mit diesen letzten gedachten Worten drehte sie sich zu ihrem Schützling um und blickte in seine wässrigen Augen. Einzelne Tränen benetzten seine Wangen ehe er sie schloss und gesenkten Hauptes, bebend flehte: „Bitte verzeih mir…"

Sie nahm ihm das blutdurchtränkte Tuch ab und umfasste seine Hand. Ihre andere streichelte über seine feuchte Haut, hob sein Gesicht an und verschloss seine schluchzenden Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Hungrig und hingebungsvoll zugleich erwiederte er ihn und presste seine Lippen noch fester auf die ihren. All die Leidenschaft, die er jahrelang in seinem Innersten verborgen hatte drang nach außen und seine Tränen flossen, wie auch jetzt die ihren unaufhaltsam, befreiend weiter.

_„Ich habe Dir bereits vergeben."_


	6. Angel & Demon 5

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Vielen lieben Dank wieder einmal an Nijntje! Freue mich über jeden Fan!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

Die Intensität des Kusses raubte ihr die Sinne – seine Hände schienen sie überall gleichzeitig zu berühren.

Überwältigt von den Reaktionen ihres Körpers ließ sie alles mit sich geschehen. Diese wunderbaren Gefühle übertrafen bei weitem ihre Vorstellungskraft. Immer wieder strich er über ihre harten Knospen und entlang ihres Jeansbundes, welches jedes Mal einen erregenden Schauer durch ihren Körper jagte.

Silas spürte ihr Verlangen, als sie aufkeuchte. Dieses zierliche Wesen vertraute ihm blind und begab sich vollkommen in seine groben Hände, aber er würde seine Macht und Stärke nicht mehr gegen sie verwenden, sondern ihr den Himmel auf Erden offenbaren.

Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er sie auf die Segeltuchmatte, als er einen Schmerzenslaut vernahm und sie den Kuss unterbrach.

Er verstand sie und erhob sich, um in der Kommode noch nach mehr weichen baumwollenen Tüchern zu suchen. Fündig geworden breitete er sie auf der Matte aus. Chiara half ihm, ihre gemeinsame Liegestatt annehmlicher zu gestalten.

Silas versuchte gerade so eine Art Polster für sie zu formen, als er ihre Hände an seiner Seite spürte.

Sie hatte das Fußende fertig gelegt und ihr Blick war an seinem alabasterfarbenen, definierten Körper und seiner vollen Erregung – obwohl sie ihn dort noch nicht einmal berührt hatte – hängen geblieben. Chiaras Hände strichen hinab zu seinem Oberschenkel und er hielt inne.

Er hatte seine Arbeit eben beendet, als er ihre warmen Finger, die sich fest um sein Glied schlossen, spürte. Silas stöhnte auf und sein Blick suchte ihren. Unsicherheit und Lust spiegelten sich zugleich in diesen unergründlichen Augen.

Er zog sie auf ihren Knien zu sich heran, umschlang sie mit seinen starken Armen und küsste sie fordernd.

„_Wie?"_

_Keine Angst, ich werde es Dir zeigen._

Immer leidenschaftlicher wurde ihr Kuss und ihre Zungen umspielten einander heftiger. Hitze und Verlangen durchströmte beide Körper – unwillig noch länger auf eine Verschmelzung zu warten.

Silas heißer Atem beschleunigte sich, und da ihn sein Engel weiter hin verwöhnte, wanderte auch seine Hand ihre schönen Rundungen hinab. Zuerst strich er ganz sanft über ihre vor Lust zitternde Haut, wobei sich ihm jedes Härchen willig entgegen streckte, ehe er ihre Brüste besitz ergreifend umfasste und Chiara erneut hörbar aufstöhnte.

Sie wollte mehr, sie wollte alles erleben. Berauscht von seinen geschickten Fingern und den ständig neuen Eindrücken überrascht, merkte sie plötzlich, dass sich seine Hand an ihrer Jeans, die sie nach seiner Bestrafung wieder verschlossen hatte, zu schaffen machte.

Angst überkam sie - ihre Unwissenheit verunsicherte sie – doch sie fühlte, dass ihr menschlicher Körper sich nach mehr verzehrte. Bevor aber ihre Unschlüssigkeit die Oberhand gewinnen konnte, lösten sich ihre Zweifel auf, als er in ihre Jeans glitt und ihre empfindlichste Stelle berührte. Ein verlangendes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrer Körpermitte aus und sie spürte seine Finger tiefer gleiten.

Er streichelte sie überall und Chiara konnte keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ihr Herzklopfen beschleunigte sich und Silas legte sie dieses Mal behutsamer auf die gepolsterte Segeltuchmatte.

Atemlos unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss und er suchte mit seinen hellroten Augen ihre Zustimmung. Seine Hand verweilte noch in ihrer Jeans und er bewegte sie sachte. Ein heller Kranz zierte ihre Pupillen und ließ ihre lustdurchtränkten Augen leuchten. Gemeinsam entfernten sie, ihr letztes Gewand, und der Anblick raubte ihm den Atem.

Zerbrechlichkeit und Kraft vereinten sich zugleich in ihrer elfenhaften Figur. Sie verlangte beschützt zu werden – würde sich aber niemals zähmen lassen.

Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr für Silas, dass sie ein überirdisches Wesen sein musste. Diese Vollkommenheit konnte einfach nicht menschlichen Ursprungs sein.

Die Kerzen waren fast heruntergebrannt und Silas zeichnete ehrfürchtig die Schatten auf ihrer leicht gebräunten Haut nach. Sein Weg von ihren wohlgeformten Beinen, über ihren bereits feuchten Schoß, hinauf zu ihren festen Knospen ließ sie erstrahlen.

Behutsam öffnete er ihre Schenkel, um sich zwischen sie zu legen. Er strich ihr eine Strähne zurück und küsste sie lang anhaltend, während seine Finger nach ihrer Mitte tasteten und diese zärtlich umkreisten.

_Vertrau mir._

Chiara verspannte sich zuerst, als sie spürte wie ihr Schützling langsam in sie eindrang. Aber sein Kuss und seine, durch ihr goldblondes Haar streichende, Hand beruhigten sie.

Silas musste sich beherrschen. Ein zehn Jahre langes Zölibat hatte genug in seinem Inneren aufgestaut und ihre heiße Enge, die ihn nun so lustvoll umwarb, machte es ihm nicht leichter.

_Keine Angst._

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich in ihr, bis sie sich ihm entgegen drängte und ihr Atem schneller ging. Wie brennende Glut fühlte er das Begehren durch seine Adern strömen, als Chiara vor Lust seufzte.

Beider Stöhnen wurde lauter und ihre feuchten Körper schmiegten sich immer leidenschaftlicher aneinander. Nichts um sie herum schien zu existieren, sie befanden sich in ihrem eigenen Paradies, alles was zählte war ihr gemeinsamer Weg, mit dem einzigen Ziel ein Stück des Himmels zu erahnen… , als sie den Höhepunkt erreichten und sich Silas in seinen geliebten Engel ergoss.

Keuchend und erschöpft nahm er sie fest in seine Arme und küsste sie befriedigt. Ganz sachte strich ihre Zunge noch einmal über seine warmen Lippen, bevor sie glücklich miteinander einschliefen, und die Kerzen erloschen.


	7. Epilog

**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

**Hier kommt nun das Ende!**

**Schönen Dank an meine Leser!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**

* * *

**

**Epilog**

**Sakrileg - Kapitel 102**

Kensington Gardens lagen im Dunst, als Silas in eine Mulde taumelte, die vor Blicken geschützt war. Erschöpft, mit wild pochendem Herzen, kniete er auf dem Rasen nieder. Warm spürte er das Blut aus der Schusswunde unter seinem Rippenbogen sickern, doch er achtete nicht darauf.

Im Dunst des Nebels sah es hier wie im Himmel aus, und es war so friedlich, so still. Silas hob die blutigen Hände zum Gebet. Das Prasseln des Regens auf Schultern und Rücken wurde stärker; die Tropfen liebkosten seine Finger und wuschen sie sauber. Silas spürte, wie sein Körper Stück für Stück in Nebel zerfloss.

_Du bist ein Gespenst._

Ein Windstoß trug den feuchten, erdigen Geruch neuen Lebens zu ihm. Silas betete voller Inbrunst um Vergebung, um Gnade und vor allem darum, dass Gott seinen Mentor, Bischof Aringarosa, nicht vor der Zeit abberufen möge.

_Es gibt noch so viel für ihn zu tun._

Die Nebelschwaden umwogten den gewaltigen Körper des Albinos. Silas fühlte sich seltsam leicht. Er war sicher, die Schwaden würden ihn davontragen. Er schloss die Augen und sprach ein letztes Gebet.

Aus dem Nebel flüsterte ihm eine Stimme etwas zu.

„_Gott ist voll der Güte und voll der Gnade…"_

Verwirrt über den vertrauten, aber doch unbekannten klang der Stimme öffnete er zum letzten Mal seine roten Augen. Und da war sie – sein Schutzengel.

Wie Sturzbäche brachen die Erinnerungen, der wunderschönen Nacht, wieder in seine Gedanken ein. Alles erschien ihm so klar und die Gewissheit ihrer Worte hallte noch in ihm nach.

_Chiara – schon allein ihr Name bedeutete „himmlischer Glanz", _welcher auch jetzt ihr Wesen zierte.

Sie hatte ihm alles geschenkt was er sich je erträumt hatte und ihm sogar ihren Namen offenbart.

Silas hatte vor langer Zeit von seinem Bischof gelernt, dass jeder Mensch einen Schutzengel habe und es ein Wunder wäre auch seinen Namen zu erfahren, da das die Verbindung zu ihm unsterblich machen würde.

Sie hatte ihn damals vor die Wahl gestellt, ihm erklärt, dass es nicht der richtige Weg sei, dem Lehrer zu gehorchen, aber er hatte mit ihr gestritten, Opus Dei verteidigt und sich gegen sie entschieden.

Trotz seiner Wut auf sie, hatte sie ihn ein letztes Mal zärtlich, unter Tränen geküsst, bevor es Dunkel wurde in seinem Bewusstsein und seine Erinnerungen erloschen.

_Sie hatte es gewusst, mein Leben hätte anders enden können. Mit ihr an seiner Seite._

Chiara spürte seine Traurigkeit und sie schenkte ihm ein wärmendes Lächeln, als sie auf ihn zu schritt und sich zu ihm kniete. Seine wässrigen Augen spiegelten seine schmerzende Seele wieder und er öffnete seinen Mund um ihr zu sagen wie schlecht seine Wahl gewesen war, aber sie verschloss seine Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss und zog ihn ganz fest in ihre Umarmung.

_„Du hast Dich für Dein Leben entschieden und es war richtig so. Alles hat seine Bestimmung und nur Gott weiß wozu es gut war. Und nun komm, er hat Dir bereits vergeben und auch ich. Befreie Dich von Deinem irdischen Leben und wandle mit mir im Himmel, bis Du bereit bist für ein Neues."_

**Ende**


End file.
